


维吉尔x你【乙女向注意】

by Lord_Gao



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Gao/pseuds/Lord_Gao
Kudos: 7





	维吉尔x你【乙女向注意】

维吉尔X你 乙女向 注意避雷

你病了。  
本来只是以为偶然染了风寒得了个小感冒，结果小睡了一下爬起来后才发现自己已经发起了高烧，体温直逼39℃。  
你浑浑噩噩地下床，随便找了两片药就着温水送了下去，却没有注意到包装盒上使用禁忌一栏的禁止空腹食用。  
总之当维吉尔推开你的房门走了进来的时候，你正按着上腹部十分痛苦地在床上翻滚，额头上也渗出了细汗。  
见了鬼的副作用……  
“怎么了？”维吉尔的语气是一如既往的平淡，他大概是刚处理完什么委托回来路过了这里，这才顺路进来看看，他把阎魔刀换到不常用的那只手上，顿了顿，又交换了回来。  
你其实不希望他在这个时间过来。  
事实上维吉尔很少过来，大概只有在心血来潮或者…其他的什么时候才偶尔来你家里坐坐，然而像他这种人，心血来潮的时候显然少之又少，有的时候你甚至会觉得他是不是忘掉了有你这么一号女朋友。  
如果说你还算得上是他的女朋友的话。  
  
当年他只是在一个夜晚翻窗进了你的卧室——你的卧室在三楼，在你要发出惊叫的时候捂住了你的嘴巴并顺势解决掉了尾随在他身后的恶魔。  
被干掉的恶魔尸体倒是很快就变成碎末消失掉了，然而糊了一墙的鲜血怎么看怎么透着一股限制级画面的意味，那些带着少女心的精巧摆设和家具都被染成了黏黏糊糊的鲜红色，滴在地板上的声音实在是不怎么好形容。  
“别出声。”他的声音带着一丝威胁，皱起的眉头表现出他此刻的心情应该不是那么美好，你忙不迭地点了点头表示配合，因为你知道你的脖子硬不过恶魔的皮肤，他手上的那把刀同样可以让你血溅当场。  
配合的态度大约是让他放松了警惕，他的目光飘向窗外，确认过没有其他恶魔追过来之后，他关上了窗。  
随即他再次把目光投向了你，目光中不带有什么感情，你瑟缩着拉起被子盖住身体，这让他有些不耐烦地移开了目光。  
“转过身去，我一会就离开。”他握着那把武士刀靠在了墙角，你这才发现他的袖口向下滴着鲜血，那显然不是恶魔的。  
“叫你转过身去，听不懂吗？”他的语气中多了几分不耐，按住了伤口，你只好老老实实地垂下目光，同时小声提醒他可以通过客厅的电话联系他的家人来接他，毕竟一个受了伤的人并不适合半夜在外面闲逛。  
“绝对不要，别多管闲事。”他咬牙切齿地说着，仿佛受了什么奇耻大辱一般握紧了刀柄，你迟疑了一下，最终下定了决心，向旁边挪了挪，空出了身边的位置。  
起码受了伤就该找个地方休息一下，你是这么想的。  
你看不到他的表情，但是脸颊不可避免地开始发烫，邀请一个陌生男人到自己的床上来显然不是什么……的举动，你已经开始后悔了起来，如果他没有接受这个邀请或者出言反讽的话，你大概会羞愧得找个地缝钻进去。  
“你清楚自己在做什么吗？”他的声音带着几分诧异，你用几乎可以忽略不计的幅度点了点头，目光垂得更厉害了。  
“我倒要看看你是不是真的清楚……”他朝这边走了几步上了床，胳膊绕过你的身体把手中的武器放在了你的另一侧，收回手的时候顺势抬起了你的下巴强迫你看着他。  
你这才发现他的血已经完全止住了，你准备留给自己的退路或者是借口已经不复存在。  
“你知道我是谁？”他的手指并没有收着力气，你觉得你脆弱的下巴随时都会与世长辞。  
他的询问让你愣了一下，银发的恶魔猎人与异于常人的回复能力，虽然与传闻中有些出入，但答案显而易见。  
你说出了但丁的名字。  
这大概对他的打击相当大，手指上的力气突然加重，你深深的为之前觉得他没有收力这件事的错误判断而懊悔，甚至觉得大概活不过今晚了。  
他足足愣了好几秒，这才放松了对你的钳制，然而眼中的杀意仍未退去。  
“你刚才叫我什么？”  
表面平静下的怒气更加可怕，你明智地闭上了嘴巴，识趣地没把那个名字第二次说出口。  
“维吉尔。”  
他说了一个对你而言有些陌生的名字，你低声重复了一遍，这让他的力道放松了一些，他用指腹摩挲着你的下巴，蓝色的瞳孔注视着你的眼睛，顿了顿，又再次开口：“待会安静一点，看着我，以及——别再叫出那个蠢货的名字了。”  
随即他拥抱了你，动作实在是不能用温柔来形容，技巧也让人难以评价，你死死地咬着被子的一角承受着他过大的尺寸带来的疼痛感，硬是如他所说的没有发出任何声音。  
他把你痛到蜷缩起来的身体强行按回床上，丝毫没有顾及你的感受的意思，发泄着他的欲望，甚至连一个安抚性质的吻都没有给你，你想用手指去绞住床单，却无意识地碰到了他的那把武士刀，它掉到床下去的时候发出一声金属的撞击声，你的身体也跟着下意识地收紧了。  
“…别想逃。”他这么说着，轻易地钳制住了你的手腕，狠狠地撞进了你的深处，你觉得自己的手腕快要被扭断了，恨不得就此晕过去，然而几乎像要把身体撕裂一样的痛楚又让你分外的清醒，你努力忍受痛苦的样子似乎让他愈发不满，他低下头，像是要把你吃掉一样啃噬着你的肩膀和锁骨，最终又发出含糊不清的声音，“不要摆出那副蠢表情给我，想叫就叫吧。”  
那大概是他的让步。  
得到了许可的你低低地呻吟出声，本来想维持着最低限度安静的你在他突然开始冲刺后就转为了惊叫。  
直到你哑着嗓子再也发不出完整的声音，他才一言不发地射入了你的体内，你按照他所说的始终看着他，他却很少把目光放到你身上，甚至包括现在也是，在退出了你的身体后只是对着流出的鲜血和精液皱了皱眉，随即只是胡乱地把被子扔在了你身上，靠在一边睡了过去。  
你被折腾得十分疲惫，迷迷糊糊睡过去又醒来的时候，外面的天已经大亮，他则是不知道在什么时候离开了。  
这实在说不上是多么美好的初夜，你本来打算把这一切当成是一场梦境，直到在某个深夜他又一次来到了你家。  
正如前面所说的，他很少来你家，但总会在你想要彻底遗忘他的时候突然出现，让你用身体记住他的存在，事后又神鬼不知地离开，他从不在你家度过一整夜。  
在经受过初次的痛苦后，后续倒是没有那样让人难以忍受了。  
这样到底算是什么关系呢？你偶尔会这么想，然后擅自把这段关系判定为男女朋友，这样起码会在心里稍微好受上那么一点。  
  
人在生病的时候会不可避免地变得脆弱，你自然不敢奢望他会像正常的男朋友那样对你嘘寒问暖，只是一句单纯的“怎么了”就让你安心了起来。  
两个人终归是比一个人要好的，你这么想着。  
他把阎魔刀放在了墙边，朝你走了过来，大概是准备例行公事，他总是这样，不太计较当下的气氛和时间段，或者说是根本不在乎。  
你暗自叹息了一声，不知道以现在的身体状况能否应付他。  
为什么偏偏是这个时候过来呢？  
如果发现脆弱的自己没有办法满足他，或者说是让他觉得很麻烦的话，以后会不会就…不再过来了？  
你甚至不知道去哪里才能找到他。  
他坐在你的床边，把你拉了过来，手指熟练地探入了你的衣服，你的胃还在抽痛，又绝对不想表现出来，直到他触到你滚烫的皮肤，顿了顿，像是在思考着措辞。  
“病了？”  
他像是在说着一个陌生的词汇。  
你小心翼翼地点了点头，同时准备在他觉得麻烦的时候马上转口说只是开玩笑。  
他抿着嘴唇思考了一会，把你放回了床上，走出了房门。  
你一瞬间忘了疼痛，呆愣地看着门口，连一句“别走”都没敢说出口，你觉得他再也不会来这边了。  
本来也无非就是一段莫名其妙的感情。  
你按着肚子躺回床上，无声地掉下了眼泪，觉得无良药厂应该把副作用用醒目字体放在包装盒正面而且要写三遍以上。  
不然……怎么会这么疼？  
疼得眼泪都止不住。  
直到你终于发现了他的阎魔刀还放在门口，你慌忙抹了眼泪开始庆幸自己没有哭出声。  
你按着胃部下了床，偷偷把门打开了一条小缝，发现他果然没有离开，只是坐在沙发上随手翻着一本你丢在书架上的小说。  
“去休息。”他显然察觉到了你，头也不回地说着，又翻了新的一页，顿了顿，补充了一句，“我一会就离开。”  
你握着门把的手紧了紧，还在发烧的脑子实在是不太清醒，也不知道是哪里来的勇气，推开门走了出去，坐在了他的身边。  
“………”他又翻过了一页，然而视线明显没有停留在书本上，自然也没有停留在你身上。  
鼓起的勇气说到底也只有那么一点点，你在坐下之后就不知道接下来该做些什么，自然也不敢主动去搭话。  
胃进一步绞痛了起来，你弓起身子死死地按着痛处，又偷眼看了看他，小心地吞了吞口水，壮着胆子向他那边倒了过去。  
他看书的样子越来越不专注了。  
最终你在他抬手又想翻页的时候枕上了他的大腿，他的手就那么僵在了半空中，目光游移着飘向一边，又把手抬高了一些，大概不知道放在哪里才好。  
见他没有反对，你大大地松了一口气，捉住了他停在半空中的手掌，从自己衣襟的下摆处伸了进来。  
在触到你皮肤的那一刻他触电般地收回了手指。  
“……不用。”他小声说着，声音不像平时那样带有攻击性。  
这给了你再次去拉他的手的勇气，你拖着他的手指让他按向你的上腹部，又把自己的手从衣服里抽了出来，他迟疑着终于看了你一眼，很快又把目光移走了，有些笨拙地用尽可能不弄疼你的力气轻揉着痛处。  
你觉得你的胃痛奇迹般地缓解了不少。  
他的掌心正在出汗，时不时就吞咽一下口水，喉结也跟着耸动着，最终还是把书放在了一边，用他那可以轻易折断你手臂的手掌拥着你的肩膀把你抱了起来，另一只手继续按揉着你的肚子。  
“……”他的样子看上去有些专注。  
你还不习惯被这样对待，在他的臂弯里有些不自在地拧了拧身子，又被他的一句“别动”制止了动作，他的手臂紧了紧，大约是怕你中途逃掉，在你衣服内的手掌大约是没有挑逗意味的，但已经习惯了他的身体已经主动做好了某些准备，身体愈发烫了起来。  
直到药的副作用彻底停了下来，胃也不再难受了，你却舍不得离开他手掌的温度，更舍不得他停下来。  
他少有的没有表现出不耐，只是依然不肯看你，他感受到你的身体越来越热，迟疑着低下了头，把嘴唇贴在了你的额头上试探着温度。  
你瞪大了眼睛，甚至觉得现在才更像是在做梦，他的嘴唇动了动，在你的额头上蹭着确认你的体温，你惊慌失措地紧绷着身体，第一反应却是告诉他这样会被传染的。  
话一出口你就后悔了。  
他稍微离开了一点距离，目光终于落到了你的身上，你缩起身体，自知说错了话。  
“传染？我？”  
他重复着你说过的两个单词。  
“我可没那么弱，蠢女人。”  
他像是要证明什么一样，再次凑过来的时候吻住了你的嘴唇，见你依然僵着身体盯着他看，有些恼羞成怒地命令你闭眼乖乖张嘴，随即再次吻了上来。  
他的舌头有些笨拙地进入了你的口腔，胡乱地舔舐着内壁，按在你上腹部的手也逐渐下移了下去。  
“我会…轻一点。”他咬着你的嘴唇向你作出了并不可靠的保证，手已经摸向了你的下半身，又皱着眉头思考了好一会，嘴唇动了动，最终还是移开了目光十分别扭地征求了你的意见，“……行吗？”  
你被吻的有点昏头昏脑的，你只记得你轻声要求到床上去，但是他仿佛没有听到一般，直接把你放到沙发上再一次占有了你。  
甚至在你的身体痉挛着高潮的时候都没有放缓动作，得寸进尺地撞着深处要求你喊她的名字，你在失去意识前不知道多少次哑着嗓子叫着他的名字，最后记得的场景是他又一次射入了你的体内。  
  
第二天你醒来的时候，发现自己已经回到了床上，他一如既往地已经离开了，但却在那本没看完的小说里夹了一张字条。  
“帮我记着我看到了这里，以及，想要找我的时候，就来这里找我吧。”  
那上面还残留着他的温度。  
  
FIN  



End file.
